In airbag restraint systems an airbag is inflated by receiving gas from an airbag inflator actuated by an initiator. The initiator has electrical terminals which are in contact with and receive electrical signals from vehicle circuitry generating an electrical signal when the vehicle decelerates above a predetermined rate. The electrical signal actuates the initiator and thereby the inflator which provides the gas for deploying the airbag.
A longstanding problem exists with the structure which physically maintains the electrical connector in electrical contact with the terminals of the initiator. A common prior art approach is to utilize arcuate ribs on the base of the initiator which mate with arcuate grooves in the body of a female connector on which the initiator base is mounted. Such structure is illustrated in FIG. 1 of this Application and is used in the electrical connector system shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,547. Such prior art electrical connector structure is shown in more detail in FIGS. 3 to 6 of said U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,547. One problem with such structure is the low retention value of the arrangement which generally will require less force to disconnect the connector than is required to engage the connector. What is generally desired is a low connector insertion or engagement force as compared with a high retention force so that the connector, once engaged, remains connected regardless of such things as high vibration forces which are likely to occur in the operation of motor vehicles. Obviously, if the connector becomes disengaged by such external forces, the operation of the airbag system could become compromised.